Phase II studies of combination chemotherapy in patients with advanced pancreatic cancer are now being conducted. The first combination of 5-FU, adriamycin, mitomycin-C and chlorozotocin (FAM-Chloro) has been completed. The second proposal is the study of a combination of 5-FU, adriamycin and cis-diammine-cichloroplatinum.